2015
This page details all the micronational events that pertain to members of this community that occurred in the year 2015 AD/CE. January January 1: Parlimentary elections for the Republic of Smithville are set for May 20. January 30: Radon establishes a new canton, Nærtum. February Febuary 12: Esterlyn Writes it's Deceleration of Independence. Febuary 20: The Republic of Smithville comes in 2nd Place in the NFT World Cup 2015. February 23: The Diplomatic Republic of Berlonia is founded. February 28: Radon's first birthday. March March 3: The Socialist Part of the Republic of Smtihville dissolves. March 4: The New Democrat Party of Smithville is founded. April April 2: Nærtum gains autonomy in Radon, thereby renaming it to Matsia. May May 3: Matsia gains independence from Radon. This prompts Radon to create the Second Canton of Nærtum. May 6: Start of the Sixth Pikawar. May 8: The Republic of Smithville celebrates the 70th anniversary of V-E Day. May 9: Smithville celebrates its first anniversary of gay marriage legalization. May 12: An Amtrak Train derails near the capital of Philadelphia. "What an sic sad event hours before May 13th which is Independence Day" quoted Sangheili Union's Head of State, Mikhail Polidro. May 15: Members of the Communist Party of the Sangheili Union have a discussion regarding the Amtrak Train derailment. May 17: Esterlyn ratifies it's Deceleration of Independence. May 18: *Congressman and Siege Engineer Maximus Nephos constructs the first siege weapon for the Republican States of Esterlyn. *The Republican States of Esterlyn declared war upon the Confederate States of America, the latter of which was formed by Brian Aquillus. May 21: Smithville has changed its national anthem from Song of the Smithans to Hail Columbia. June Undefined date: Bernel gets an orthographic reform, wich introduced the missing latin letters for names and surnames. June 5: The Kunnia War ends. June 7: *Scranton, Sangheili SFSR wins the hosting rights of the 2020 Winter Sangheili Games. *Bregy, 3TO SSR wins the hosting rights for the 2020 Summer Sangheili Games. June 10: The Federation of Westland celebrates 7th year. June 16: Micronationalist Paul Kang celebrates his 15th birthday. June 20: Paul Kang celebrates his fifth year in micronationalism. June 25: *In response to criticism to a proposed Freyan War Remembrance Day, Alphador refuses recognition of any intermicronational peace day and founds the national holiday of Freyan Memorial Day (July 6). *In the State of Brändholm, Prince Wim is found after 3 years of disappearance.the Princely State of Brändholm was formed July July: End of the Sixth Pikawar. July 1: Milhaus Accords. July 2: The war between the Confederate States of America and the Republican States of Esterlyn ends officially, despite the government of the latter being on holiday. August August 10: Start of the 2015/16 Berlonian Soccer League. August 12: The Republican States of Esterlyn ratifies it's Deceleration of Independence. August 13: The Republican States of Esterlyn ratifies it's Constitution. August 14: The Republican States of Esterlyn elects it's Head of State. August 27: Radon has hit 150 citizens. September September 9: Nuri I announces the first edition of the Solnær of Fiira Games. September 18: Nuri I celebrates his 14th birthday. September 27: Matsia has been declared defunct. October November November 14: The Militia is Founded November 23: Radon has been chosen to host the 2015 Winter Microlympics. December December 1: The United Republic turns 1 year old, with Doland turning 2 in February. December 5: Slin has been declared defunct. Category:Timelines